


［all迪］惩罚

by Thelittlekid



Series: madbaby [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, all迪 - Freeform, mob
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelittlekid/pseuds/Thelittlekid
Summary: 迪巴拉出任务失败，作为他的前辈们，大家决定给他一个惩罚。





	［all迪］惩罚

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞来源于群里的太太们的梗  
> 文笔极差，可能写不出那种感觉  
> 重度ooc预警  
> 崩坏预警  
> 番外有道具，不喜慎入

“这不公平。”迪巴拉被堵到床上，嘟着嘴抗议，“明明Pipita上次任务也失败了，为什么他不用做。”  
“嘿，我可没有惨烈到把自己的腿给弄伤了。”伊瓜因指了指迪巴拉缠着纱布的小腿，“而且还暴露了自己。”  
“那是因为......因为他太狡猾了！”迪巴拉不知道为什么红了脸，“况且，我的腿没什么事，你们大惊小怪而已。”  
“是是是，如果一刀割进去差点伤到骨头是没事的话，我们确实是大惊小怪了。”莫拉塔挑了挑眉。  
“这是你的惩罚，迪比。”博格巴坐在迪巴拉身后，伸手按住迪巴拉的肩膀，“算是一个教训。”  
迪巴拉泄气地开始脱衣服，一边脱一边小声嘟囔着：“每次你们都是这样，总是找理由欺负我。”  
听到迪巴拉的话的三人对视了一眼，肯定了彼此间共同的想法——他们在疼爱迪巴拉这件事情上总是出奇的心有灵犀，尽管迪巴拉通常认为他们是在欺负他。  
迪巴拉在脱掉外套后打算脱掉卫衣和破洞牛仔裤，却听见博格巴说:“不，不用脱掉那个，就这样做。”博格巴走到床尾，和另外两个人一起坐在那里欣赏迪巴拉接下来的表演——今天布冯不在，他们可以玩得过火一点，不是吗？  
迪巴拉撇撇嘴，将手移到裤腰去解扣子。他今天本来是要和布冯一起去法国出任务的，结果他们又接到了一个任务——刺杀一个叫克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多的家伙，他自告奋勇地请求去执行这个任务，在成员们怀疑的目光中拍着胸脯保证自己一定会圆满完成任务的。最终在他的软磨硬泡中布冯答应了，莫大的兴奋感让他直接忽视了成员们对克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多很难搞的提醒。事实上，这是他第一次真正意义上的自己去执行任务，之前他都是被其他人带着去，遇到有什么危险他们就会让他躲在安全的地方或者让他开车接应他们，他还从来没有自己去执行任务过。为了证明自己是有实力的，他在夜店里锁定目标后就取下了通信装备，按照自己的计划行事。他先是去和罗纳尔多搭讪，很显然对方被他高中生的装扮骗到了，邀请他去附近的酒店开房，他顺从地跟去，并为自己的计划成功实施暗自高兴。他本打算在进入酒店后就趁机杀了罗纳尔多，哪想到他刚进房间就闻到了一股奇特的香味，然后就晕了过去。醒来的时候自己不仅一丝不挂而且还浑身酸痛，后面传来熟悉的感觉让他大脑立刻当机，直到响起敲门声他才反应过来。在迅速从地上捡起衣服穿上之后，他听到了伊瓜因的声音，知道是他们来找他了，为了不让他们怀疑，他自己用房间里的水果刀在自己腿上划了一刀，好在伊瓜因他们担心他的伤势，没怎么细看房间，他们迅速地离开了那间酒店。而对于自己和罗纳尔多搏斗了一会儿所以受伤了不小心把罗纳尔多放走的解释成员们竟然毫不怀疑，但自己的不听指挥让他们很生气，所以他们打算给他一个惩罚——在他们面前自慰。  
迪巴拉按照他们的要求没有脱掉卫衣和裤子，直接敞开腿，将内裤往下拉，露出自己还未勃起的阴茎上下撸动。其他三个人看得饶有兴致，如果不看他们鼓起的下半身的话，他们看起来还算冷静。迪巴拉一边自慰一边压抑着自己的呻吟。至少不要在他们面前出丑，迪巴拉想。但当他要达到高潮的时候，突然有一只手伸过来握住他的手带着他上下撸动，还时不时地擦过他的铃口，他一个没注意就射了出来，喘息着倒在抱着自己的博格巴身上，而他的衣服上沾满了他自己的精液。  
“迪比，让我们教你一点新东西。”博格巴握住迪巴拉自慰的手的手上也沾满了精液。博格巴看向对面坐着的伊瓜因和莫拉塔，那两个人立即心领神会地靠近迪巴拉，一人抚上迪巴拉的一条腿，从破洞的地方伸进去，摸到大腿内侧，用带着枪茧的手挑逗着迪巴拉大腿内侧的嫩肉。博格巴则从卫衣的下摆探进去，一路从迪巴拉的腹肌摸到胸前挺立的乳头，又掐又捏，激得迪巴拉喘息不已。莫拉塔勾住迪巴拉的内裤边，拉起来又松手让它弹回去，疼得迪巴拉打了他一下。  
“你应该穿我们送给你的礼物，而不是这个。”莫拉塔又摸上迪巴拉的内裤边，“老实说，那条可比这条好多了。”  
“出任务怎么可能穿那个。”迪巴拉靠在博格巴怀里有气无力地说。他当然知道那个礼物，当初在圣诞节的时候他们送给他的。他原本以为会是乐高积木什么的，没想到打开一看竟然是十几条款式不同的丁字裤，他当时就又羞又气地把礼物扔还给他们，告诉他们自己是绝对不会穿那个的。  
当然他那天晚上还是穿了，而且还是只穿了一条丁字裤，被迫和他们四个人度过了一个极其疯狂的圣诞夜。  
“我们可以现在拿来让你穿上。”伊瓜因把手伸出来，将迪巴拉的裤子向下扯。  
“不，用不着那样。”莫拉塔也把手从破洞里伸出来，“这样就好了。”他将迪巴拉的三角内裤往臀缝里挤，活活勒成了一条丁字裤。  
“不，这样不舒服。”迪巴拉皱着眉，想要伸手去把内裤扯回来，却被博格巴按住了手。  
“就这样，迪比。这样很好看，不是吗?”博格巴勾住迪巴拉卡在臀缝里被挤成绳子的内裤，顺着臀缝用手指上下滑动，成功地勾出了迪巴拉的呻吟。  
“我们得开始干正事了，不然布冯要回来了。”看到我们这么过火他会生气的。伊瓜因把后半句咽进了肚子。  
于是他们脱掉迪巴拉身上的衣服，三个人把他围在中心。博格巴依旧在迪巴拉上半身开拓疆域，而伊瓜因则负责润滑，莫拉塔趴在前面为迪巴拉口交。  
“等......等等......”迪巴拉甚至连说不的权利都没有，直接被拖进了情欲的漩涡里。博格巴落在他身上带着啃咬意味的吻已让他被调教得敏感的身体应付困难，莫拉塔还故意在前面吮吸他的阴茎吸出声音，伊瓜因一边扩张他的后穴一边啃咬他的耳垂。他没多久就射了出来，射到了莫拉塔嘴里，他本想对莫拉塔说对不起，博格巴突然咬住了他的乳头，这让他尖叫出声，根本无暇顾及道歉。  
等扩张做得差不多了，伊瓜因用自己的阴茎在迪巴拉的臀缝里摩擦，然后在迪巴拉耳边说:“宝贝儿，现在是该你选择的时候了——你想要我们谁先操你？”直白的下流话刺激地迪巴拉缩紧了后穴——“都，都行，拜托，快一点。”迪巴拉快被后穴的空虚感折磨疯了。“那我先吧。”伊瓜因毫不客气地顶进了迪巴拉的后穴，随即便大力抽插起来。迪巴拉被进入的呻吟被莫拉塔的阴茎堵在了嘴里，而他的左手则在帮博格巴手淫，过载的快感逼得迪巴拉眼泪蓄满了眼眶。  
“嘿，你小心一点，他的腿还伤着呢。”博格巴不满伊瓜因大力的动作，害怕他让迪巴拉小腿上的伤口崩开。  
“我已经够小心了。”伊瓜因抬起迪巴拉受伤的那条腿，挂在胳膊上。  
等他们三个都射出来的时候迪巴拉已经眼神涣散了，他的脸上、左手上、后穴里全是精液，整个人往后瘫倒在伊瓜因身上，大口大口地喘着气。  
“嘿，这是什么?”博格巴眼尖地发现地上迪巴拉的破洞牛仔裤的裤袋里掉出来了一张纸条，他下床去把它捡起来，在看清上面的字以后他的脸色骤变，莫拉塔抢过来同伊瓜因一起看，看完后脸色也和博格巴差不多。  
“你们怎么了？那是什么？”迪巴拉好不容易从高潮中缓过来，看见那三个人都用一种奇怪的眼光看着自己，又看见莫拉塔手上拿了一张纸条，有些不明所以。  
“哇哦，看来我们的小宝贝已经学坏了，借着任务原来是偷腥去了。”莫拉塔以一种似笑非笑的表情看着迪巴拉。  
“什么？什么偷腥？”迪巴拉有些慌张，他不知道纸条上到底写了些什么。  
“看来，是我们太纵容你了。你可能需要更多一些关照，对吗?迪比。”博格巴将迪巴拉从伊瓜因怀中接过，直接将阴茎捅进了迪巴拉的后穴。  
“啊——等等，唔啊等......”迪巴拉被迫地接受着再度袭来的快感，大脑一片混沌，根本不知道发生了什么。博格巴又凶又狠地顶弄，种族优势在这个时候体现得淋漓尽致。迪巴拉被他操进枕头里，刚开始还有点呻吟声，后来渐渐没了声音。伊瓜因有些担心，拍了拍博格巴让他停一下。“迪比，你还好吗？”伊瓜因尝试着将迪巴拉的头从枕头上抬起，却发现迪巴拉死死地攥着枕头不出来。“迪比，你先出来，我们好好谈，好吗？”伊瓜因轻声地哄道。这句话在博格巴的阴茎还在他屁股里的时候真是一点说服力也没有。莫拉塔默默地在心里吐槽。不过小孩子终归是小孩子，伊瓜因哄了一会儿倒当真把迪巴拉哄出来了。“你哭了？”博格巴看着迪巴拉红红的眼眶和鼻头皱眉。“没，没有。”迪巴拉的声音里分明还带着哭腔。“为什么哭?”莫拉塔摸了摸迪巴拉汗湿的头毛。“没，没有哭！”迪巴拉装作很凶的样子，但是那软糯的哭腔和明显哭过的娃娃脸真的一点威慑力也没有。“对不起，是我太冲动了。”博格巴亲吻了一下迪巴拉的额头，“但你确实做得不对。”“我哪里有!我根本不知道发生了什么,你们就，就......”迪巴拉说着说着又要哭。“那你告诉我们，你那天进酒店到底发生了什么？”伊瓜因看着迪巴拉，希望他能给出一个诚实的答案。“我，我不知道......”迪巴拉眼神有些躲闪，他真的不知道发生了什么，他一进去就被迷晕了，醒来就赤身裸体地躺在那儿，他怎么知道呢？殊不知他的躲闪在其他三个人眼里看来就是心虚和遮掩，博格巴再一次抽动起来——“不诚实的孩子是要受惩罚的。”  
“我，我没有啊——不要......呜不......”  
“求你......呜真的没有......”  
“啊救命......不要了......”  
那天迪巴拉连反抗的力气都没有，直接被做到晕过去，等他们结束的时候迪巴拉整个人都是凌乱的，身上每一个地方都布满了吻痕和淤青，后穴里源源不断地流出精液，当莫拉塔最后一个做完抽出来的时候迪巴拉在无意识的情况下都发出了泣音。  
他们可能有点过了。博格巴和伊瓜因、莫拉塔在帮迪巴拉清理的时候想。

 

END  
番外

布冯从法国归来的途中收到了伊瓜因发的信息，看见信息后他不动声色地握紧了拳头。一下飞机布冯就赶回了家里，其他三个人已经出去执行任务了，他径直走向迪巴拉的房间——就在他房间的隔壁。推门进去，一股浓浓的精液的味道扑鼻而来，布冯皱了皱眉，走向床上被绑着的男孩。男孩听见脚步声的时候努力挪动身子向他这边靠近，布冯总算是看清男孩现在的样子了——男孩的眼睛被眼罩遮住，嘴巴也被毛巾堵住，绳子从男孩的脖颈绕了一圈将男孩的手反绑在背后，就连脚踝处也被绑得结结实实，男孩除了穿了一条丁字裤外什么都没穿，寂静的房间里只有男孩屁股里的那根按摩棒嗡嗡作响。  
“保罗。”他开口，将男孩抱到怀里，拿出男孩嘴里的毛巾。  
“呜先......daddy......”男孩像是已经受不了这种折磨，连平时威逼利诱才会说出来的话今天自己主动地就说出来了。  
“daddy救......呜救命......不要了......”男孩的泪水已经浸湿了眼罩，身子也在发抖，“我呜......我错了......我不......不该自己呜行动......”  
从始至终，布冯只是静静地听男孩认错和求饶，没有说一句话，等男孩哭累了，阴茎早已射无可射，就连后穴也被逼着高潮了几回，他才将男孩的绳子解开，拿出按摩棒，帮男孩清洗身体，看着男孩睡着时都在发抖，布冯想——  
Daddy其实都知道。


End file.
